To Catch A Leprechaun
by HikariSorayume11
Summary: In which Mito is very threatening, Gon is jealous of Illumi's hair, and Killua tries to kidnap Gon (St Patricks Day Hunter x Hunter)
"Good night, Gon."

"Good night Aunt Mito!" Came the over-enthusiastic reply of a certain dark haired-eyed-skinned (kinda) individual. A small smile tugged at the corner of said woman's lips at his usual exuberant self. Then she frowned.

"I told you to change into your pajamas!" Then came the sound of a ringing slap.

"ITAI!*"

o0o

It was the dead of the night, (like 2 or 3am 'cos 'aint nobody sleeping at 12.00!) all was still and silent, with little to no disturbance other than the soft hum of Gon's fridge WHICH WAS HELLA LOUD MIND YOU.

With absolutely no warning at all, the window opened, closing quietly with a soft thump. A small boy wearing a dark hood to mask their identity sneaked in through from the window, and walked up to Gon's sleeping figure. Without alerting him of their presence they grabbed him from behind, placing their hands over his mouth to keep him silent.

"?!" Gon awoke.

"I CAUGHT YOU LEPRECHAUN NOW GIVE ME MY WISH!"

*crash* *thump*

"WHAT?!" Gon wailed, his voice muffled by the hand placed over his mouth as he thrashed his arms wildly while trying to turn his head in a vain attempt to see his attacker.

"I SAID GIVE ME MY WISH, YOU LITTLE RED HAIRED IRISH MAN!"

 _'BUT I'M NOT IRISH, LITTLE_ OR _RED HAIRED!'_

*A wild Ron Weasley appears* "I'm all of those things!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE FAT!" (Ron was wounded by the attackers' words and went back to Hogwarts to get his wounds licked my Hermione. Correction: She made them worse)

With a particularly loud **'SLAM!'** the door to Gon's room was kicked open, the now deformed piece of wood ripped off the hinges to fly through the air and break the window the 'attacker' had come through.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS CHRIST IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Mito screamed at the top of her lungs, her form crouched down low, a vicious expression on her face as she glared while threateningly brandishing the r4 machine gun she carried. _(A/N the only gun I know)_

"AUNT MITO!" _(A/N doesn't Mito mean meat in Japanese or am I thinking of something else?)_

"CRAZY LADY CARRYING A MACHINE GUN! ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION!" The attacker, frightened, began to yell.

"WHY ARE YOU KIDNAPPING THE CHILD I AM ILLEGALLY KEEPING HERE?!" Mito's voice raised steadily louder, until it reached an impossible level of ear piercing volume.

"ITAI!"

"TASUKETE* AUNT MITO!" Gon had bitten the attacker's hand.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I HAVE ILLEGAL CONTROL OVER YOU!"

The attacker had dropped Gon onto the floor, and was now backing away towards the window, clutching his hand and muttering "Itai". Before he could actually jump out, however, Mito lifted him up by his shirt, holding him above her in the air so that he dangled half a meter off the ground.

"TELL ME WHY YOU WERE KIDNAPPING MY SON AND WHO IN THE HECK YOU ARE OR I AM TOSSING YOU OUT THE WINDOW."

"I'M SORRY I THOUGHT HE WAS A LEPRECHAUN! HE WAS WEARING ENTIRELY GREEN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WEAR YOUR DAMN CLOTHES TO BED, GON!"

"I'M SORRY AUNT MITO!" (The baka didn't even take off his shoes)

"YOU BETTER BE!"

"C-can I go now?" The feeble voice of the cloaked figure in Mito's clasp called out.

"TELL. ME. YOUR. NAME!"

"KILLUA! NOW TOSS ME OUT THE WINDOW OR MY ANIKI WILL KILL ME!"

"MORE THAN HAPPY TO!"

Mito tossed Killua out the window.

"Aunt Mito noooo! I was going to make him my friend and force him to play forest animals with me!"

And with that Gon jumped out of the window to join him.

o0o

"Why are we even trying to catch a leprechaun aniki? We're rich _and_ have a little sister who grants wishes!"

"But Killu, what we don't have is a _leprechaun_."

"What we don't have is _friends_." Killua stated sarcastically.

"Besides I really want that pot." It seemed Illumi was ignoring him.

Gon hid in a brick wall. He decided he would wait until Illumi left. He didn't like Killua's aniki. He was scary looking. And Gon was jealous of his hair.

When he finally walked off and left Killua alone, Gon punched his way out of the wall, causing dust and bits of bricks to cloud the air.

"WHAT THE F-" Killua fell over coughing as the dust entered his lungs. Whoops he was leaning on the wall.

"LET ME BE YOUR FRIEND!" Gon clung to him in a fierce death-bringing hug. It was more like a choke hold.

"YOU _ARE_ A LEPRECHAUN!" Killua's wish was to have a friend.

"THE HELL IS A LEPRECHAUN!"

o0o

EXTRA:

"Did you have any dreams Gon?" Killua sat in Gon's room in the heavens arena, where he had stayed the previous day since his room had become uninhabitable due to…. certain chocolate related 'issues'.

Gon strained his memory, trying to remember at least a fragment of his dream. Apparently Killua didn't really care as he went on to state his own dream.

"I had a dream that I hate the gingerbread man! Baka thought he could out run me…!"

"I had a dream I ate Hisoka."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

 _A/N I had actually planned a little of this story out, and it wasn't supposed to be so random… and confusing. It was supposed to hold humour so I hope you found this a little amusing… and at least made sense occasionally *sweat-drop*. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great St Patrick day! And wish my dad a happy birthday cause it's his birthday today ^_^_

 _*Itai = ow, ouch_

 _*Tasukete = Help, help me_

 _Baka = idiot, stupid_

 _I didn't bother to put a * over baka since most weeaboo's know what it means_

 _I've looked over it a few times and I hope there are no longer any mistakes. Please tell me if there are so I can fix them. Thank you for taking your time to read even a little of this, I find it very supportive ^_^ hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
